


You make me Smile

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: McHanzo [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Married life agrees with them, fluffy early morning cuddles and conversations.





	You make me Smile

    Hanzo stirred reluctantly, opening his eyes just enough to peer at the clock and groaning when he realized that it was nearly eight o’clock, before deciding to just ignore it. He didn’t want to move, it was warm in the nest that they’d made from the quilt and half a dozen blankets to drive out the winter chill that had seeped into their small apartment, and Jesse was warm and solid behind him. But it was more than that. It was the feeling of utter contentment that once upon a time he’d been convinced he’d never feel, and that he didn’t deserve to feel after everything he’d done - a feeling that he now experienced nearly every morning, and there was a small smile on his lips as he moved just enough to roll over to face his husband. McCree was still dead to the world, mouth parted as he snored softly, a trait that had made Hanzo want to throttle him in the past but was now a noise he couldn’t sleep without, and he felt his smile grow as he lifted a hand to ghost his fingers over the weathered face.

    There were more lines than there had been when they’d first met, long years on the run and fighting leaving their mark, although he was also pleased to see the laughter lines around McCree’s eyes. And his fingers hovered there for a moment as he imagined the warm, velvety laugh he had fallen in love with a long time ago. Slowly his attention shifted to the shaggy mane of chestnut hair that was currently sticking up in every direction possible, the hair was slowly greying now and beginning to recede in places, but when he gave into the temptation to run his fingers through it, it was just as soft as ever, and he hummed, eyes slipping shut as he remembered the first time he had dared to do this…

_“McCree?” The silence that met his question had Hanzo scooting closer to the figure reclined in front of the tiny fire they’d coaxed to life, eyes darting to the elevated leg and the makeshift bandage wrapped around it, relieved to see the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Next his eyes darted down to the other man’s chest, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, warmth spreading through him - because McCree was safe. He wouldn’t feel completely at ease until the rest of their team had retrieved them from this godforsaken cabin that had supposedly been an outpost once upon a time, and McCree was safely ensconced in the infirmary, but for now, it was enough to see that he was okay._

_He sat like that for a long time, just watching over the other man and that was why he caught the way that McCree’s expression contorted with discomfort when he shifted, eyes narrowing as a low, distressed whine slipped through parted lips. He wasn’t good at comforting others, but there was no way he could ignore McCree’s distress, and he inched closer, breath catching as he watched McCree’s eyes dancing beneath closed lids. What will help? He glanced down at his hands for a moment, taking in how they’d clenched in his lap, and then back at McCree, and he swallowed before reaching out and tentatively beginning to run his fingers through the other’s hair._

_It was a few minutes before he saw any sign of improvement, McCree’s expression slowly evening out and he even went so far as to lean into the gentle touch, and Hanzo felt his lips quirking into a weak smile, preparing to pull his hand back before it could go wrong, only to jolt when he felt warm fingers curling around his._

_“Feels good…don’t stop…”_

      As though to echo the past, he found himself being pulled back to the present by the feeling of McCree leaning into his hand, and he opened his eyes just in time to watch McCree stirring. It was a sight that he didn’t think he’d ever tire of, watching quietly as McCree stretched out, yawning widely before he opened his eyes and met Hanzo’s gaze, and a sleepy, besotted grin crept across the Cowboy’s face and despite the long years together Hanzo found himself glancing away with a slight blush. The reaction was greeted with a warm chuckle, and he scowled without heat when he looked back, blinking when McCree was right there and leaning in to steal a quick, closed mouth kiss, and he couldn’t help but melt into it.

“Good morning.”

“Morning Darling,” McCree replied as he pulled back to study him, eyes soft as he reached up to gently tap Hanzo’s forehead. “You’re thinking too much again, what’s wrong?” Hanzo blinked at the question, still blown away by how easily this man could read him, even if they had been together for nearly fifteen years and married for a decade, and his expression evened out as he curled closer to McCree.

“Happy thoughts,” he murmured reassuringly, sighing at the questioning noise that greeted his words. “I was thinking about the Siberian mission.” There had been far too many of those, but he knew that McCree would know which one he was talking about, and the way warm arms crept up to hold him, drawing him in closer, told him that he was right.

“I’ve never been so glad that I got shot.” He could hear the smile in McCree’s words, but it didn’t stop him from hitting him lightly, he agreed - but that didn’t mean that he liked the idea of McCree being hurt. He never did. Even when they’d barely been friends he’d found himself worrying about the other man more than the others, he just hadn’t understood why, or rather he had been too stubborn to admit why. A gentle kiss to the top of his head soothed him, and he settled, nuzzling closer with a soft hum - which became a protest when McCree began to move a moment later, nudging the covers off them and letting the cool air rush in, and with a speed that he rarely used nowadays he reached out and yanks the covers back with a growl. A growl that deepened when there was a laugh above his head and warm fingers tugged lightly at his hair. “Sweetheart, we have to get up.”

“Why?”

“Because the others are coming this afternoon and we promised to feed them.” McCree drawled, and Hanzo stiffened at the reminder, he’d known that - but he’d been trying to ignore it because if he acknowledged it, he would have to get up and he didn’t want to. Instead, he settled for rolling onto his back so that he could stare up at his husband with narrow eyes, feeling his lips beginning to twitch as McCree offered him a smile that would’ve been charming were it not for the mischievous glint in his eyes, and it was a fight for Hanzo to keep his voice like a growl.

“That’s your fault.”

“No, I said that we should invite Genji for dinner,” McCree corrected him with a grin, leaning out of reach as Hanzo swatted at him, before adding with a laugh. “You’re the one that invited the others.” Hanzo couldn’t deny that, and he pouted before glancing off to the side…

“It made you smile.” That hadn’t been his only motivation in inviting the others, but it had been a major one, and it was true. The Cowboy had lit up like the Christmas tree currently dominating their living room and begun to babble a mile a minute about what they should cook, presents and a thousand different things that had gone over Hanzo’s head. But the smile had been enough, and he could feel himself colouring under the soft gaze he could feel, although he didn’t resist when McCree griped his chin and tugged until he was meeting his gaze once more.

“You always make me smile.” Hanzo could feel his blush deepening at the soft words, but he allowed himself to be pulled up into a seated position and then into a tight hug, feeling McCree’s lips brushing his temple as he returned the hug.

“I love you too…”


End file.
